The Homicidal Maniac Epilogue
by Steve Jester
Summary: WRITTEN WITH PERMISSION FROM KIRISKA. Anyway, this is an epilougue for Kiriska's story "The Homicidal Maniac" Please read that first.


_The Homicidal Maniac_  
Epilogue: Light?  
By: Steve Jester  
Original Story By: Kiriska

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: All right, first _The Homicidal Maniac_ is a fanfic story made by Kiriska. She has given me permission to write this fanfic of a fanfic type epilogue. It's a one-shot but hey. Read Kiriska's before reading this or you may be completely lost. Written in my style. Kiriska and I do not own Digimon. I do not own the original concept for _The Homicidal Maniac_.

Yamato

My mind suddenly regained conscience thought. Immediately I knew I wasn't in the warehouse anymore. I had died. Then why was I conscience? You know why…Oh great! Even in death the voice didn't stop. It was as if my insanity carried over to the afterlife. So… I'm dead and in the afterlife. You know where you are…the voice prodded. Yea, I know where I ought to be. Deep in the fiery pits of Hell. It doesn't feel too warm though. "Hello there," I hear a voice in the distance, not inside my head. That must be the demon I have to receive punishment from. I will myself to open my eyes and am instantly blinded by pure white light.

Once I got my bearings straight I looked around. The world was pure white. There were no fires, no demons, and no monsters. This place looked like… "White?" I said aloud.

"What? Were you expecting the red of eternal hellfire?" the voice said again, "Or maybe the cold coat of ice in the ninth level of the abyss?"

I blinked again as I looked in the direction of the voice. He didn't look like any demon I had ever seen. Dressed in a tunic following the theme of color in this place, he carried a harp. His wings were folded, flat against his back. The man looked around the age of twenty. "Where am I?"

"I'll tell you this, the Morning Star isn't welcome here," The angel said.

I stepped back. No, this couldn't be possible. "I'm in Heaven?"

"Trust me, it took a special request to Him to get you here," the man said walking up to me, "You committed so many sins. There was a spot amongst the traitors next to Satan for you."

"Then why am I here?" I asked, "I killed my best friend's sister! I was a TRAITOR to him!"

"Let me show you why…" the angel said thrusting his hand backwards. Instantly the clouds parted to show a dark room. A room that I would never forget, even in death.

FLASHBACK

_"I'm sorry 'Teeks..." My voice was barely a whisper, my chest hurt even more with the talking, and my throat decided to jump on the bandwagon and start aching like hell too. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry that I was stupid." I paused, wondering if anyone was actually hearing me. Did I believe in angels? Did I believe in God? I don't know. I just felt like talking, even if it hurt so fucking much. "Mimi, Joe, Sora...I'm sorry...Hikari...God, I'm so sorry...I-I...I..." I didn't know what to say to her, if she was listening, if I could really talk to her again; I don't know what I would say, what could I say? I fucking killed her! I slit her throat and I killed her; what could I possibly say? "I-I...forgive me..." A voice snorted in my head, "I don't deserve it...I know...I'm sorry...I'll never see you again, but I'm sorry...I don't expect you to forgive me; I wouldn't forgive me, but..." I trailed off again._

(Taken verbatim from Chapter Forty-Eight of _The Homicidal Maniac_)

_"Taichi...Taichi, Taichi, I'm sorry..." I looked up into the darkness, not really knowing why. Taichi wasn't up there, after all. He was probably with the police somewhere, with his parents, at home maybe, mourning over the loss of the sister I had killed. He wouldn't hear me. He wouldn't hear my useless apologies or lamentations. He wouldn't hear that I was sorry. It didn't matter. He'd never forgive me anyway. "It's my fault, isn't it? It was all my fault from the start. You understood it; I didn't. You were right; I was wrong. You were smart; I was stupid. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...I could say that til my voice breaks and my heart blows up, but it won't make any difference will it? I'm sorry, Tai..." I realized I was crying. The warm tears tumbled shyly down my cheeks and mixed with the half-dried blood elsewhere streaked across my face. Tears, tears, those forbidden tears.  
  
I hadn't cried when Takeru died. I hadn't cried when Mimi died. I hadn't cried when Joe or Sora died. I hadn't even cried when I committed murder; I hadn't cried when Kari died. But I could cry now...I guess… because it didn't matter anymore. I didn't have to pretend I was strong because I knew I wasn't. Everyone knew I wasn't. If I had been strong, then I could have cried then instead of now. If I had been strong, there wouldn't even be a now. If I could have been strong... his sister would still be alive. If I had been strong, so many things could have been different, could have been better perhaps. But I wasn't, and I cried out everything that had been held back and vented away in other ways. But I no longer wielded a knife and I could no longer get up without hurting like hell and I could no longer find ways to distract myself from the guilt,...the grief,...the...everything. It didn't matter anyway. "I'm sorry Taichi... Izzy... Dad… Mom..." A laugh came up out of no where, sounding strangled amidst my tears. It was funny. When would I have ever expected myself to die cold and alone beside a guy who'd murdered so many of my friends and crying my eyes out?  
  
I'm so sick of myself. Am I dead yet? I let my hands fall down to my sides; they landed with a slight splash in the red pool of blood. I stared at the black ceiling, wondering if they had heard me. I could see Hell in the ceiling somewhere, the flames and pus and tears that would be greeting me there. I could hear the screams of the damned souls; I could hear Aymichi's scream, but a further away sound was Takeru's laugh, Mimi's giggles, Joe's good-natured chuckle, Sora's smile, and Kari's weird grin. Somewhere far away was Tai laughing at Izzy's nerdy dorkiness. Somewhere far away in the memories was a lot of things I thought I'd forgotten. I leaned my head back against the wall, my throat gulped hard, tiring of its work. "I'm sorry..."_

( Taken verbatim from chapter Forty-Eight of _The Homicidal Maniac_)

/FLASHBACK

"That was…"

"Your last moments, save for a few instances of your insanity," the angel said nonchalantly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Saint Peter," he answered, "Keeper of the Pearly Gates."

Saint Peter walked over to the gate and touched the bell, "Now come on in, and choose your harp. You've seen your share of Hell." The gates opened and I stood spell bound.

After a few minutes I walked through the gates and was immediately glomped by a face I thought I'd never see again.

"Niichan!!"

I turned and faced the blond haired boy, "Takeru," I said my face full of emotion.

"I thought we would never get you up here," Takeru said, "The rest of us pleaded with God himself to get you here."

"Wait a sec," I said backing away, "All of you?"

"Yep! Even Hikari forgave you," Takeru said.

"Hikari?"

I turned and saw the girl whose life I stole. Turning back to Takeru I finally let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Takeru, Hikari."

"Don't forget about us now!"

Turning to my other side I watch as the rest of my friends, the ones who are dead, as the walked from the source of heavenly light that was produced by the highest seraphim. At last, I thought, I'm finally free.

Rev. 22: 20-21 _He who testifies to these thinks says, "Surely I am coming quickly." Amen. Even so, come, Lord Jesus! The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ be with you all. Amen._

END


End file.
